A Certain Transported Player
by SlothfulKing
Summary: Charlie Hughes or Zero Diablos is a YGGDRASIL player who wanted to have a nice farewell with the game's end but are things that simple? Player!OC, OverlodxToaru, Main focus is toaru.


_**Chapter 1**_

YGGDRASIL, an online game developed in Japan. It was a DMMO-RPG.

A DMMO-RPG (Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) was a game where one was able to play in a virtual world like it was real life.

YGGDRASIL, with it's degree of customization made it so popular that at one point in Japan, the word "DMMO-RPG" was practically synonymous.

On the other hand, the game had been active since its release in 2126 AD and until 2138 AD. In the current year, however, the game's community by then already lost the vibrancy it once had. As a result, the remaining players still playing YGGDRASIL met there final day online.

Charlie Hughes, a player in YGGDRASIL was booting up his game. Today was the final day of YGGDRASIL, so he couldn't afford to miss it.

Charlie was a 13 year old child. With a rich family, life was supposed to be good. In this time, where average people had to work like they were slaves. Charlie was supposed to be happy.

Yet, he was lonely. His parents were busy working in the company, never having the time to even take care of him.

He didn't even have any friends. The only one there for him was the butler... Who died two months ago.

It might be selfish of him, but he was a child. They were like that.

The only enjoyment he had were games. Particularly YGGDRASIL, he mostly played for fun and also released his anger for his loneliness in that game.

* * *

Charlie's character was called Zero Diablos. He got this name when he was watching an anime. He was a heteromorph, one of the demon race.

Like the child he was, his character had three forms, one where he looked human and one where he looked like a human and had a few demon features. The last form was one where looked like a boss level demon.

The difference in each form was huge. In his human form, he had a height of 4'12, basically a shorty. He designed it like this as he saw humans as weak and fragile. He saw it like this as he remembers the death of his Butler. The face of the avatar was what you would call cute, it was designed so that people would see him as harmless, this gives the opportunity to kill the enemies via surprise attack.

His eyes were blue and his hair was light red. All in all, he looked like his age, which was 13.

The second form had a height of 5'2, it gave him horns and turns his iris to white while his sclera turns black. It also gave him a tail and large wings that are twice his body height.

The third form was a big change. He looked like one of those boss monsters that you would have a hard time defeating. In this form, he stood at a height of 12'6. He still had some human human features, like his face but that was it.

In addition to this, he was a ridiculously powerful player in YGGDRASIL, no, he was literally stronger than anyone. Well, in pure stats, that is. The reason for this is that he turned himself into one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ by using a World Item. This caused him to turn into a _World Enemy._

His power grew into tremendous might to the point that he could fight evenly against thirty level 100 players _by himself._

Though, because of this power, he gets chased by players until destruction. However, he did not waver, rather, he utterly defeated anyone who challenged him. Because of this, he was named the "Destroyer" by players.

But right now, none of that mattered, as YGGDRASIL was closing today.

* * *

Charlie, or rather Zero, was gazing at the desolate word of Helheim. Being alone. He could not afford to join a guild as many players, even entire guilds, chased him. Such was the fate of a World Enemy.

"This place is as gloomy as ever..." says Zero as he views the dark atmosphere. His voice being as childish as a 13 year old's voice can be.

He checks the time and sighs.

 _[23:58:48]_

"It has been fun... friend." His heart ached, the only times where he was happy was either when he was playing YGGDRASIL or when he was watching anime while eating snacks.

Right now, he was in his human form, any demonic features becoming completely gone.

What he was currently wearing was a red body armor. It was a divine item called _[Satan]_. Like the roleplayer he was, he named his items according to lore. As satan is classified as wrath.

 _[23:59:56]_

He stands up as he felt the need to say his farewells, feeling tears roll down his physical body's cheeks.

"Goodbye! YGGDRASIL!"

 _[23:59:59]_

Instead of the game forcing him out, a white light engulfs him. Teleporting him to a place, far, far away.

"Eh?" I intelligently speak out as I felt myself _falling down._

I kept a blank look as I look down. I was in the _sky,_ falling downwards to a certain apartment of an unlucky student.

* * *

Kamijou Touma was cooking breakfast, he was released from the hospital after his arm got cut off by Aureolus Izzard.

His day was just fine, however, that was problem, there was barely any bad luck that happened to Touma yesterday or today.

"Why do I feel like something misfortunate is about to happen." says Touma as he gets a bad feeling.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and as he turns around in alarm, he saw a hole in the ceiling while there were dust everywhere.

"What happened!?"

* * *

'What the hell.' thought Zero in confusion at his current situation. He tried bringing up the console but it wouldn't open.

He was currently laying on the floor. There was also dust everywhere.

'Uh, i hate dust, just breathing it is... Wait.' Zero touches his face, his body and checks for his pulse. As well as other things.

'This is impossible, YGGDRASIL shouldn't be able to do this... unless, it was an update. No, that doesn't make any sense, It's supposed to have closed.' Zero stands up and inspects the surroundings.

'Have I been pranked? Teleported by some jerks?' As I thought more about, the more angrier I became. Thankfully, it's only in the level of 'annoyance'.

As I was thinking, I notice a guy with spiky black hair. Shouting "Fukou Da!" or something.

'Oi, It was supposed to be a good farewell, not this shit!' I brought up my divine-class sword _[Megiddo]_ and pointed it at the spiky haired teenager.

"You, mortal, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." I say menacingly.

'Was this guy the one who teleported me? No, I teleported in the sky. Besides, I have protection against teleportation.'

'Anyway, this guy should be able to give me a clue as to what happened or where I landed. Probably Midgard but I don't want to take my chances.'

"Um..." says the spiky haired boy with confusion and fear.

"Well? Tell me!" I shout while subconsciously activating _[Evil Aura l]_ which causes fear to enemies.

The spiky haired boy raises his hands in defense "This Kamijou-san didn't do anything!" shouts the boy.

'Hm.. this guy looks harmless so I guess he didn't do it... Hell, he looks like a level one. Well, alright. I'm just gonna calm down and analyze the situation.' I think as I breathe deeply.

* * *

"Fukou Da!" shouts Kamijou Touma as he sees the destruction.

Suddenly, he hears a sound coming from below the hole.

He then saw a little kid, only a little bit taller than index. He was about to ask if he was alright but then the boy gets up and suddenly a _huge_ sword comes out of nowhere then the sword gets pointed at him by the shorty.

"You, mortal, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." says the red haired kid.

'W-Who's this guy!? He feels really dangerous!' thought Touma in panic. It was a good thing that index was outside or else she might have been injured.

"Um..." Touma said in confusion and fear.

'Is he targeting me!?' thought Touma as he gets ready to use his right hand.

"Well? Tell me!" shouts the red haired kid as Kamijou suddenly felt like he was going to die. The effect of _[Evil Aura l]_ thankfully gets partially negated or else Touma might have died of a heart attack.

"This Kamijou-san didn't do anything!"

'I swear! I was just cooking food here! I didn't do anything to you!' thought Touma as he was sweating bullets. The one in front of him was really scary. It was like if you compared that alchemist and this guy. The alchemist would be as terrifying as a puppy.

Suddenly, the terrifying aura was gone and the red haired kid took a deep breath.

"Alright then, who are you and where is this place?" asks Zero.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

I just thought of this idea and figured it might be interesting.

This going to be kind of like One Punch Man, but more mindfuck-ish. Like MC questioning the meaning of life or something.

This is the stat sheet for MC:

 _ **True Name: Charlie Hughes**_

 _ **Name - Zero Diablos**_

 _ **Title: "Wrathful King"**_

 _ **Alignment: Neutral Good/Extreme Evil (When angry)**_

 _ **Sense of Justice: 100/-500**_ _ **(When angry)**_

 _ **Total Level: Beyond 100**_

 _ **Racial Level: 45**_

 _ **\- Demon Berserker (15)**_

 _ **\- Archdevil (10)**_

 _ **\- Demon Lord (5)**_

 _ **\- Etc (15)**_

 _ **Job Level: 65**_

 _ **\- Berserker (10)**_

 _ **\- Ruler of Destruction (10)**_

 _ **\- Primal Champion (5)**_

 _ **\- Etc (40)**_

 _ **Status:**_

 _ **HP: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **MP: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **Phy Atk: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **Phy Def: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **Agility: 80**_

 _ **Mag Atk: 95**_

 _ **Mag Def: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **Resistance: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **Special Ability: 100**_

 _ **Total: 1200+**_

He is way more stronger than Ainz, as he is a World Enemy. The wiki said something similar happening so I just did that. One where a world champion became a world enemy. Stat sheet may also change a little bit.

Don't worry, the MC won't be killing antagonists left and right. He would be going on adventures with Touma or just being relaxed. He'll still kill some people though.

Also, like overlord, he will curbstomp pretty much everyone. Though of course, he will roleplay as it is amusing.


End file.
